Disney's Dangers
by Abigail Fredericks
Summary: When Disney characters start so go missing, The Disney Province sends some heroes to the Darklands to rescue the missing people, but in this tale of betrayal and danger, who will rescue our heroes? Rated T for violence and maybe language...
1. Chapter 1

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 1

Mickey knew something as wrong as he stood in the tower of the Disney Castle. Shouts rang in the courtyard below as the new arrivals, Flynn Rider and Rapunzel burst through the front gates on the back of Maximus the horse.

Knowing nobody came to the castle unless there was trouble; Mickey hurried to go talk to the new visitors.

As he approached, he noticed that Flynn was obviously panicked, and behind him, still on Maximus's back, Rapunzel sat trying to calm him down, though she herself was obviously bothered by something.

Before Mickey could ask what was wrong, Flynn shouted, "I saw Gothel! I thought she was dead! I thought-"

"Yes, Flynn, Gothel is alive." Mickey started with a calm voice, though Flynn kept up his nervous chatter. He knew this was always hard for the newest people, to find that their nemesis was still alive. But the unusual thing was that the villains usually stayed in the Darklands, away from the Disney Province.

Flynn continued, his voice growing louder and more breathless, as if Mother Gothel was somehow squeezing his lungs, "And she was laughing and waving that dagger around. She is a lunatic and _how is she not dead?_"

"Flynn!" Mickey barked, causing both Flynn and Rapunzel to start, "Has anything odd happened besides your sighting of Gothel?"

For the first time, Rapunzel piped up, "The Stabbington Brothers escaped prison soon after she was sighted and some of the Thugs have disappeared also." As she said this, her green eyes widened with a horrible realization, "Do you think that Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers took them?"

Gears were turning fast in Mickey's head. This was bad, very bad. "Rapunzel, I need you to stay here. Flynn, take Maximus and go as fast as you can to Nottingham and tell Robin Hood to get everyone here. This is the safest place for you know where that is?" Flynn shook his head.

Mickey was amazed. How did these guys even make it to the castle? "Pluto?" Mickey called back to the castle, "Can you bring me the book?"

Minutes later, a large yellow dog bounded into the courtyard with a leather-bound book clutched in his mouth.

"Eww, dog drool!" Flynn muttered as Mickey handed him the book. But Rapunzel could hardly hold back her squeal of delight at seeing Pluto. She didn't think she would mind staying here while Flynn was away.

"That book has a map of the Disney Province and has pictures of all the villains. Do not be seen by them, and don't let them see the princesses whatever you do. Flynn, do you understand me?"

Flynn understood all right. He understood that this was a HUGE responsibility and if he screwed it up, no doubt lives would be lost. For the first time since he thought he might lose Rapunzel, he was truly terrified.

Seeing his hesitation, Rapunzel flung her arms around Flynn's neck and whispered in his ear, "I believe you can do this, Flynn. You kept me safe, and you can keep the other princesses safe too."

That was enough convincing for Flynn. "I'll bring them as fast as I can, Mickey. Just take care of Rapunzel for me. And I prefer to be called Eugene now."

"I promise." Mickey smiled.

Eugene left at full speed along the road to Nottingham.

"So, Rapunzel," Mickey said as he took Rapunzel's hand and lead her back to the castle, "I hear you have a pet chameleon?"

"Pascal!" Rapunzel exclaimed, suddenly searching around frantically for her friend, "Where is he? I know he came with us!"

Her search was interrupted by Pluto's excited barks, "I guess Pluto made a new friend." Mickey said as Pluto pranced around the corner with a small green chameleon sitting contentedly on the top of his head.

"You guys must be tired from traveling so much," Mickey said while taking Pascal from Pluto's head, "Let's get you inside and I'll find you a room. Then you can meet my friends. I know you'll love them!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 2

Nottingham was truly a small village, and it didn't take long to find the fox named Robin Hood by the blacksmith's shop.

As soon as Eugene told him of the plan, Robin thought for a moment. "We have quite a predicament on our hands, don't we?"

"Do you know anyone that can spread the news faster, Robin? We need to be as quick as we can to keep people safe."

Robin considered this as he watched the young rabbit Skippy run by with his friends. He didn't want anything to happen to these children. The thought of children brought an idea with it.

"I'll go find Peter Pan. He'll take the Lost Boys and they can fly the message around the Disney Province!"

"Great. Now that you have that planned out, I better be on my way."

But before Eugene, could reach Maximus, Robin put a hand on his shoulder. "If the villains really are wandering about, you need to be careful, especially if you're travelling with royalty. I know for certain some people will want revenge and they will try their best to get it."

Eugene felt that same fear creeping along his spine that had found him at the Disney Castle. That meant the princesses would be in even more danger. Lucky for him, Rapunzel was already safe. But still, the Stabbington Brothers were loose and no doubt after him.

Robin pulled out a book identical to the one Mickey had given to Eugene. "If you're getting the princesses, you'll need to look out for these guys."

And for the next hour, Robin showed Eugene all he needed to know, with a few small, muttered comments such as, "What a creep," And "Yeah, I think I'll want to avoid him."

"Oh, and by the way, go by Narnia and see if you can get Lucy and Susan to come. They might complain, but surely Peter will convince them to go." Robin added.

After Robin finished explaining, he told Eugene good luck and sent him on his way.

"Keep them safe, Eugene!" And that was Robin's farewell.

* * *

><p>Sorry this one was so short. Hopefully the next one will be longer!<p>

Oh yeah and before I forget, thanks to those who reviewed! It is nice to know that people are reading my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Eugene to reach Cinderella's castle. Cinderella understood his hurry and went to get ready, but Prince Charming wasn't so easy to convince.

"And you want me to believe that Mickey sent _you, _a thief, to take _my_ wife to his castle?

Charming's words really stung. He could hardly keep from wincing as the Prince said the word "thief," like he was a disgusting bug. But Eugene wasn't a thief anymore; he left that behind, just as he had left the name Flynn Rider behind. The name was only a reminder of his past; something Eugene wanted desperately to forget about.

"Please, you have to believe me! Cinderella's in grave danger!"

"I think _you_ are the only danger here. Go somewhere else, Rider."

Before he turned to leave, Eugene stared into Charming's eyes. He could tell they were full of worry, for Eugene himself knew the feeling all too well. "I'm not a thief anymore, but if you don't trust me, I understand. I know I really don't deserve anyone's trust because of my past, but I'm trying to fix that. I'll go now." And remembering he was in the presence of a prince, he bowed and turned to the door.

"Rider."

"Yes, Prince?"

"Keep Cinderella safe."

Eugene smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness. I will guard her with my life."

"You have… convinced me of that. You have a good heart, and perhaps you couldn't help choosing your path. Good luck, Eugene."

Eugene couldn't help but scowl at Charming. The prince had known his true name all along, but why hadn't he used it? Before he could ask, though, Cinderella came down the stairs dressed not as a princess, but as a servant.

"I don't really want to attract attention to us." Was her excuse, ignoring her husband's dismay. And soon, they were off to Agrabah to find Princess Jasmine.

* * *

><p>Thankfully for Eugene, the rest of the princes welcomed him and his party, though whether they were just kinder or just wanted to act well in front of the other princesses, Eugene didn't know. Even the Beast was better than Charming! But still, Charming words stuck in his heart, riddling him with guilt, "<em>I think <em>you_ are the only danger here. Go somewhere else, Rider."_

Eugene wanted to change, to leave that life behind, but was everyone else willing to let go of the past? He knew he wasn't a danger, or was he somehow unwittingly dragging them into it? He puzzled over this until it felt like his brain burst and he still didn't feel good.

Traveling with princesses was not what he had been expecting. They weren't demanding of him or anything, but for that, Eugene was relieved. It would definitely make the trip go faster so that he could return to Rapunzel. He hoped that she was safe…

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm sorry for those who like Prince Charming, but I always kinda thought he would be a jerk. Poor Eugene... and you have no idea how hard it is to keep writing Eugene over and over again. I personally think that Flynn fit him better. Oh well, I gotta suck it up and deal with it!<p>

The next chapter will definitely be longer, by the way. :) Introducing Jim Hawkins!


	4. Chapter 4

Disney's Danger's: Chapter 4

Jim slumped in the doorway of the Benbow with his head in his hands. They were all gone! Amelia, the Doctor, Ben, his mom, and all the inn's customers; they had all disappeared.

He might have been able to protect them if he hadn't gone solar surfing for the day. It was all his fault and he didn't know what to do. But he did know if the kidnappers returned for him, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Thunder started to rumble in the distance, causing Jim to look up. There was no way he would be able to use his solar surfer to look for his friends in a storm. But there wasn't a cloud in the sky, how odd.

The rumbling was getting louder and it finally occurred to Jim that a band of horses was heading down the road. Hoping he hadn't been seen, Jim stepped back into the inn. They could be the ones who took his friends.

The travelers stopped by the inn. The group mainly consisted of women, with the exception of one man and…a lion? Wait. The women sure looked familiar. Were these really the princesses? If so, who was the guy? Jim had never paid attention when his mom had tried to tell him about everyone else in the Province. Nevermind that, the princesses could help him.

As soon as Jim opened the door though, the stranger was at his throat with a knife. "Who are you?" The guy growled, pressing the knife down even harder, causing a few beads of blood to roll down his neck. Maybe he _was_ one of the bad guys. But even still, Jim managed to choke out his name and was promptly let go. As soon as he caught his breath, he gasped, "What was that for?"

"Sorry about that. You can't be too careful when you're a royal escort. Eugene Fitzherbert, at your service."

Jim looked the guy up and down. He certainly was cocky. But still, he was taking the princesses somewhere. Maybe it had something to do with people disappearing.

"We're on our way to Disney Castle; do you have some food we could take?"

"Yeah, sure we have plenty. Why are you taking the princesses to the castle?" Jim asked as he led Eugene and the princesses into the Benbow.

"People are disappearing and the princesses are priority. But you knew that already didn't you?" Eugene took a quick look around the inn, it really was a mess. Chairs and tables lay overturned, food was spattered everywhere. It was obvious there had been a struggle. "They've already been here."

Jim busied himself with getting some food for the travelers; he didn't want anyone to see the tears in his eyes. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't had left…" In his frustration, Jim grabbed the nearest plate and with a yell, flung it against the wall, showering Jasmine and Aurora with glass.

A gentle hand grasped his shoulder. It was Belle. "You couldn't have known. Trust me, we'll find them."

"Yeah, 'cause you're coming with us!" Eugene interrupted. "You don't need to be left alone out here." This was met by a chorus of agreement from the princesses.

"Hey!" Jim huffed, "I'm not a kid, so I shouldn't be treated like one!"

"Whatever."

To amuse himself, Eugene picked up a spoon and started to jab the air with it, as if it were a sword. "Well at least I'm not the only fearless one here." But as soon as he said this, a yelp of surprise escaped his lips, and he dropped the spoon.

The spoon had transformed itself into a little pink blob and floated to Jim, ruffling his hair. "Fearless, huh?" Jim chuckled.

Flynn straightened his shirt in a dignified manner, though his face was a deep red in the presence of the giggling girls. "What is that thing?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"This little guy is Morph. And I'm glad he wasn't taken too."

"He's so cute!" Giselle squealed in delight.

"Yeah, sure. Cute." Eugene muttered, "This is like Pascal all over again!"

"Um, guys?" Kiara interrupted as she nodded her head to the open window, "I think we have company."

"You can talk?" Jim stared in amazement at the young lioness.

"I don't think this is the time, Jim." Pocahontas interjected.

She was right, it was time to go. Jim took a quick peek out the window to see a huge dust cloud billowing on the horizon. It was approaching quick. "Let's go!" He shouted as he grabbed his solar surfer and ripped open the door.

As they were riding away, Jim knew that his life would probably never be the same.

* * *

><p>I'm glad this one was longer and I know the next one will be too. The next one will also have violence, I know that for a fact. But I'll apologize for almost killing the guy after the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 5

The Council sat in the tower of the Disney Castle. People had already started to arrive earlier that afternoon, but too many were already missing. Even some of the council members had been taken. That included Captain Amelia, Milo Thatch, and Will Turner.

The noise in the room started as an anxious rumble, but soon turned into a full on roar of fear as the time rolled by. Mickey had attempted to gain order but, could not be heard over the crowd. The only thing that stopped them was when Peter Pan flew through the open window to announce that princess's arrival. With that news, relief flooded the room, but it still did not completely drown out the unease. After the new arrivals came in, all went silent as they took their places around the large table that took the majority of the room high in the tower.

"So what do we do now? How do we get our friends back and make the Province safe again?" King Peter asked in a worried voice. Aslan should be talking, not him. But Peter knew with all his heart that Aslan had not been taken, he just wasn't there at the moment.

Mickey was about to answer when a loud shout came from across the room. "I say we go and fight the bloody rotters!" It was Captain Jack Sparrow, who had obviously been drinking a bit too much rum. There was a reason the Will was the representative from the Caribbean Islands.

There were some roars of agreement from the crowd, but Mickey had other ideas. "No. We need to find out what they're meaning to do to those people. There has to be a reason for all of this, Jack."

Jack snorted, "CAPTAIN Jack."

Mickey turned and whispered to Goofy, "Is Elizabeth here? I think she would cause less of a scene."

Goofy pondered for a moment, "Well garsh Mickey, she never showed up." Goofy's eyes widened, "Do ya think she was taken too?"

Mickey placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Maybe, I don't know…"

"Can Mama Odie see them in her gumbo? The people that were taken, I mean…" Princess Tiana said. "We might be able to see where they are."

"That's a great idea. Can anyone go and find her?"

"Already on it!" Peter Pan shouted as he flew out the window.

After Peter had found Mama Odie and they had set up her gumbo pot, the blind woman turned to the Council. "Now. Who we gonna look for?"

Names flew across the room in a tangled mess. But Mama Odie cocked her head, "Who did I hear? You there!" The voodoo woman pointed into the crowd, directly at Benjamin Gates. "Someone close is missin', no? A boy maybe?"

Ben's eyes widened in surprise. How could she know that? "My best friend is gone, ma'am. Riley Poole."

Mama Odie beckoned Ben to her side. "This might not be too pretty." She warned. But Ben shook his head obstinately, "I want to see if he's okay."

With a reluctant nod, Mama Odie started to chant and stir the pot until an image became clear.

Riley lay gasping on the floor. Blood covered his face and clothes.

Ben gasped in horror, "Oh no…"

Riley's head jerked up and looked straight at them, "Ben?" He whispered. Fear flashed in his eyes as a tall shadow came to stand over him.

"It appears we have some visitors, Mr. Scroop." A dark chuckle came from the shadow.

"Indeed." There was a chuckled hiss. "We were just about to finish with the little whelp!" A horrible creature detached itself from a wall behind Riley.

Riley screamed in pain as Scroop dug one of his claws into his arm and lifted him to his feet. Riley immediately screamed again and almost crumpled, one of his legs was broken, but Scroop held him by the throat and lifted him off the floor. "Any last words?" The spider hissed with a hint of amusement. He was enjoying it!

Riley flicked his eyes in the direction of Mama Odie and Ben, "Stay away." He rasped.

Scroop chuckled. "Oh, I doubt they will, boy. It's your turn, Jafar."

"Good. I was beginning to think you had forgotten our job." The tall shadow had stepped forward until it was in fact, a man. Jafar strode up to the choking Riley, "You've passed the test, boy. Be thankful."

Riley went rigid as Jafar placed his spindly fingers on his cheek. Darkness flowed from the tips, creating horrible veins of black that crawled across his face.

"What are doing to him?" Ben yelled.

Jafar turned to look at them, "Oh, are you still here? If you have to know, I'm simply doing this." With a jerk, Jafar clenched his fist. Riley's mouth opened in silent scream and suddenly, his body went limp.

Jafar smiled a malicious smile, "We're done with him. We got what we wanted." There was light shining from between his clenched fingers, which he held up to Scroop in triumph.

Scroop dropped Riley's body to the floor with a thump, and gave him a contemptuous kick. "Davy Jone's will fetch him later."

He looked at Ben and Mama Odie. "Oh, and please tell young Mr. Hawkens that his mother misses him."

Mama Odie frowned and stirred the pot, breaking up the image.

The whole room had gone silent with dread. They had heard the screams, and they knew it wasn't good.

Ben slumped back into a chair, his face had gone pale. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "He's dead." He murmured hoarsely.

"I'm sorry" Was all Mama Odie said. "I shouldn't have shown you that."

"You couldn't have known that we were going to watch a murder."

Eugene stood, "I don't think they murdered him. Why else would they say he passed a test?"

Captain Jack also stood, "Then why would they say that Davy Jone's was going to fetch his body, mate?"

"I don't know, but I don't think he's dead."

Words of doubt soared across the room. Nobody could be sure about what had just occurred.

Mickey stood and for the first time, everyone fell silent. "Basil, can you be our spy? You have one of the best chances of not getting caught."

"Of course! I would be honored."

"I'm going too." Ben stood; his face was set in determination.

"Me too." Jim stood, "He has my mom."

Several others raised their hands and when the decisions were made, these were the people who were to go; Basil, Prince Charming, Eugene, Jim, and Ben.

"You need to be careful. This is of the utmost importance. Don't make any rash decisions," Mickey looked right at Ben and Jim, "But most important of all, be safe."

* * *

><p>Okay so, sorry for the Riley fans. I like him a lot too and I kinda felt bad for doing this, but I didn't know anyone else to hurt without feeling as though I was seriously maiming my childhood...O.o<p>

I really liked this chapter though. I think it's my favorite do far.

Sorry this one was kinda late, but once again, I'll post again as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

Disney's Dangers: Chapter Six

Lady Tremaine looked over the bodies lying dormant in the room, each on a small stone table protruding from the ground. Their numbers were ever growing and soon the plan would continue. It was their souls that could make this work, and of course, Fairy Godmother's wand. Tremaine smirked as she admired the wand in her hand. It had been hard to catch the old fool, but the effort was to be worth it, for she had her own plan to make Cinderella suffer.

The sound of footsteps made Tremaine turn with a start. Just because they were all working together, didn't mean the villains wouldn't stab someone in the back the first just they got. It was Davy Jones, carrying another body over his shoulder.

"We only need a few more." Jones said as he placed the new body on an empty slab of stone. Lady Tremaine's lip curled in distaste. This one was especially bloody. "Why must Jafar and Scroop be so…"

"Violent?" Jones finished with a chuckle. "The boy had an attitude that needed to be adjusted."

"His name?"

"Riley Poole."

"Did they at least ask him to join us? He looks like a smart boy. He could be valuable."

"All of them are valuable."

Tremaine sniffed, "Do you think I know that? Our plan will not work without them, but we need someone more important. They took the princesses out from under our noses, but no doubt one of those heroic idiots they call princes will show up at our door, hoping to save the day. That is why we need to be watching."

"I'll have Narissa find their search party and we will be ready for them."

"Good."

Soon, she would have her revenge.

* * *

><p>Will was afraid. Not for himself, of course, but for Elizabeth. When he had seen the strange lights outside, he had told her to run and not to look back. Now he was in this room alone, no light, no food, no Elizabeth. He hoped it stayed that way.<p>

Muffled words reached his ears from outside an unseen doorway. "He's the one that we need the most. No doubt Chernabog will be pleased with him."

The words soon faded into the distance. Strangely enough, Will accepted whatever would happen to him, just as long as they never found Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>And once again, this one seems way too short. I hate it when that happens and I'm sorry!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 7

The travelers were ready to go at dawn. Farewells were said and they were off. They were sure to make a strange sight; the mouse detective, the prince, the thief, the treasure hunter, and the boy. The trip was really uneventful, each town, village and forest eerily empty. It made Jim shudder.

It was nearly nightfall by the time they made it to the swamp that bordered the Darklands where wall of fog loomed up before them. Ben sighed in disappointment, "There's no way we'll be able to get through that tonight. We'll have to wait until morning to continue."

So, in the light that was left, they made a small camp under the canopy of trees that were on the edge of the Hundred Acre Wood.

After a small meal of bread and cheese, (none of them could really cook, but they were too nervous to be hungry anyway) Jim leaned with his back against a broad tree to brood on the events of the past few days. He didn't care if they were only supposed to be spying, he was going to find his mom and bring her back.

Soon the others set about to get ready for bed, but Jim took the time to observe his fellow travelers; Eugene seemed to have respect for the prince, but at the same time, he avoided him as if he were a disease. And though he tried to hide it, the prince sometimes shot the thief a look full of distrust when his back was turned, but was as serious as death when he took his place on watch duty. Ben and Basil sat by the fire swapping plans for what they would do when they found the villain's lair.

Jim had just about decided it was time for him to go to sleep, when a red flash deeper in the woods caught his eye. "Uh, Your Highness?" Jim tried to keep his voice emotionless as he stood, "I think I'm going to take a little walk. I'll be back soon."

"Don't be long, James." Charming warned in a thoughtlessly imperious tone, "You're on watch after me."

"Fun," Jim muttered under his breath as he strode into the night and towards the red light. The closer he got to the small beam, the more he heard the familiar whirs and clicks of a machine. Making sure he was far enough from the camp, he whispered, "Silver?"

A huge hand, roughly the size of a baseball mitt clapped him soundly on the back, "Jimbo! Good to see ya, lad!"

Jim laughed as he embraced his friend, "Good to see you too! But what're you doing here?"

"I'm hunting that good-for-nothing spider, Scroop. He's been causing too much sorrow in the province for my liking."

"I agree, he has my mom, and I'm going to get her back."

"Oh, Jim," Silver said sadly, "I'm so sorry. Listen, if you need any help, I'll give it to ya, but for now, I have to go."

"Why don't you come back to the camp with me? You would be a great addition to our team."

"I have my own team to worry about, and I don't think that princely fellow would approve of me being near."

Jim had to agree, it was obvious the mannerly prince could hardly stand Eugene. He found it hard to imagine him accepting Silver's company.

"Maybe, you could meet us along the road. How about you catch up to us in the swamp?"

"Sure thing, lad. But you better be going, I think we have an eavesdropper," Silver winked at Jim with his robotic eye and turned his gaze to the branches of a tree above them. "Come on out of that tree before you fall, lad."

Jim couldn't help but gape as Eugene jumped from his perch and landed lightly on his feet. This guy had some skills.

But Eugene was pretty confused himself, and he regarded Silver warily. He had obviously never seen a cyborg before. "How did you know I was there? I didn't even make a sound!"

"My eye can sense heat."

"Oh," Was Eugene's answer, though he was still lost.

"Bye, Silver." Jim whispered over his shoulder as he led Eugene back to the camp.

* * *

><p>Prince Charming stood dutifully at attention, forcing himself to stay awake and alert. But still, the fog played tricks on his imagination and many times he found himself biting his bottom lip in fear.<p>

Jim and Eugene returned and were soon snoring away behind him. Charming wondered what they had been doing.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the woods before him. "Who's there?" he demanded as loudly as he dared. But the only answer was a shrill giggle. It sure sounded familiar. Charming wandered forward to discover whoever it was.

Finally, he discovered who it was in a clearing not too far away from the camp. A woman was standing there, a smug smile on her ugly face. It was Cinderella's stepsister, Anastasia.

A horrible chuckled sounded behind him, "How nice of you to join us, dear prince."

A horrible, nauseating feeling swept over him, forcing him to his knees. Charming struggled to bring his head up to look his attackers in the eyes. Before him stood Anastasia, but no longer was she ugly. "You're beautiful," He gasped.

"That's right," The woman stepped up to him and leaned forward, "I will be waiting for you."

"But where?" Charming couldn't keep the pleading out of his voice; he was in love all over again.

"I will be where the souls rest." And with that, she kissed him and disappeared into the fog.

Charming made his way back to the camp, still in a daze. She was all he could think about. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her more than anything.

* * *

><p>I think I may have forgotten to post yesterday and I'm sorry this one is so late in the day. I've had church and I'm learning how to drive.<p>

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Yes, it is the beginnings of Tremaine's revenge! Mwahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 8

In the morning, nobody spoke of the last night's events. Everyone wanted to keep their secrets.

After packing, the fog loomed ahead of them like a brick wall. It had not moved an inch since last night.

"How are we gonna get through here now?" Ben groaned. He had to find Riley. And if he at least couldn't save him, Ben knew he could save others from the horrible pain that Riley had.

Charming started to move forward, pushing his horse forward, even though it shied away in fear. It could feel the evil in that place. But the prince seemed oblivious to the danger.

"What are you doing?" Eugene shouted in alarm as Charming's horse almost collapsed in a mud pit. He didn't like the prince, but he knew that they couldn't lose him. He was too important to the province to be lost to his own foolishness in a swamp. "Prince, stop!"

The prince started in surprise. He hadn't even realized what had happened. "Stop shouting, you fool! They could hear you from miles around!"

Basil whispered something in Ben's ear, making him chuckle. The prince turned on him, "What are you laughing at?"

"It was just a-" Basil started. But he was interrupted by the prince snarling, "This is no time for jokes, you rodent!"

The entire group grew silent. This had gone too far.

"There is nothing I hate more than a rude prince." Basil muttered under his breath.

Charming shot glares at all the other travelers, and turned his horse harshly. "Let's go. We don't have time for this."

Jim hovered behind Eugene on his solar surfer and peered into the fog where Charming had disappeared. "What has his panties in a twist?"

A grin broke out across Eugene's face, "I don't know, but I think something happened when we were talking with Silver. I think we need to find out what that something is."

Overhearing the conversation, Ben and Basil swiveled their heads, "Agreed," Ben whispered, "I don't like this guy's attitude."

Basil huffed, "There is no honor in calling someone a rodent."

Eugene nodded in agreement, "I know the feeling. It's not a good one."

"Um, sorry to interrupt this warm, fuzzy moment, but who is Silver?" Ben interrupted.

Jim shot a look to the prince to see if he wasn't listening, "He's a friend of mine and he'll help us."

"That's good. We need all the help we can get."

Their whispers were interrupted by a shout from the prince, "Come on! We need to hurry!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "And so we go."

One by one they were swallowed by the fog, on the way to what could very well be their deaths.

* * *

><p>Ooh, and the tension is rising!<p>

I hope to post again tomorrow sometime.


	9. Chapter 9

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 9

The fog brought everybody's fears to life. It was a fog that seemed look into the innermost corners of your mind, into all those memories that you thought were best left forgotten by the world, and it played with you.

Eugene could swear her heard the scream of his beloved, the swish of a cloak, and a horrible laugh, "Mother knows best, dear!" Out of the corners of his eyes, he thought he could see a flash of black hair, perhaps the folds of a red dress. And he could most certainly feel the icy coldness of a knife between his ribs, draining the life out of him, and once again, taking Rapunzel away from him.

Jim's head whipped from side to side. He was seeing Scroop everywhere, he could smell the spider's breath smothering his thoughts in fear.

Ben could hear water crashing all around him, threatening to drown him, his family, and his best friends.

Basil was terrified out of his wits by the rats he could see skittering at the edge of the fog. He knew that they were coming for him. He buried himself in Ben's coat pocket.

The only one who seemed unfazed by the fog was Charming. And he seemed to know exactly where he was going. All of his companions noticed that through their hallucinations. It was the strangest thing, but none of the others objected, they were too busy battling with their own inner demons. They were desperate to escape that horrible fog.

But nothing could prepare any of them, even Charming, for what happened next. A wild scream tore itself from the mist in front of them and woke them from their visions. This scream was for real. A young woman with wild eyes ran in front of them, swinging a cutlass and shrieking, "Where is he? Where is he?"

Another figure, this one much larger, loomed behind the woman and boomed, "Whoa, there lass! These be friends!"

At this, Jim and Eugene both gave sighs of relief, they knew who it was.

"Why, Jimbo! I didn't expect to be runnin' into ya so soon!" Silver laughed, clapping Jim so hard on the back, he almost fell from his solar surfer, "I apologize for the young missus here, Elizabeth's husband's been snatched by those cowards."

Elizabeth's face turned bright red and she muttered a quiet apology to the ground, though she still kept the blade clenched tightly in her fist.

"And who might you be?" Charming asked, turning his nose up at the pirate. The prince obviously did not approve of him.

"Long John Silver, at yer service, sir!" Silver said cheerily, ignoring Charming's disgust and holding out his metal hand to the prince.

"Pleasure." Charming said unconvincingly. He ignored Silver's hand and glared at Jim instead. "Do you know this man?"

"He's like a father to me." Jim said with a smile that was sure to make the prince angry.  
>Silver gave a pleased smile, "Why thank you, Jimbo. How's about we get going? Luckily, I happen to know where the villain's lair is!"<p>

Before Charming could object, Eugene cut in, "I'm good with that. We need someone to help us in this fog, right guys?"

Both Ben and Basil nodded their consent eagerly. They seemed relieved to have a distraction from the hallucinations.

Jim laughed and held out a hand to Elizabeth, who was attempting to slip back into the fog. "Would you like a lift? Solar surfers are pretty awesome."

Looking up at Jim, as if surprised by his offer, Elizabeth looked warily at the surfer, "Will I fall?"

"I'm too good to let you fall."

Elizabeth seemed convinced enough by that and took hold of Jim's hand, pulling herself up next to him. "I'm ready." She said stiffly, squaring her shoulders.

"Let's go then. Lead on Silver." Charming said with a sneer.

Unfazed by the prince's attitude, Silver headed into the mist, chatting happily about how close they were to restoring peace to the world.

They were getting ever closer to their goal, and ever closer to danger.

* * *

><p>As you can see, I tried using the character's seemingly greatest fears and to be honest, I had some trouble with Basil and Jim. In their movies they never showed much fear... But I tried my best. Hope it's good!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 10

"I say we just unleash them now. Those morons in the Disney Province might decide to attack at any time and I'm honestly not in the mood to deal with that annoying mouse and his friends."

The leaders of the villains were gathered in a cavern of their lair. Hades' comment brought forth murmurs of assent from a good part of the room, but others just shook their heads and curled their lips in scorn. Ursula was one of them.

"You would do well to know that patience is a virtue, fool."

Hades' flared red in anger. "Can it, Fishy! I think you'll agree with me when Peter Pan is crowing in your ear."

"You know that we have to find the pure souls, Hades. The plan won't work without them."

Hades sneered. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know we need to get all of them, but we already have the kid and the man without a heart. Why not just wake up this sleeping army and go get the rest of these souls?"

"Lucky for us though," Lady Tremaine stepped in between them, "The prince and the outcast are at our doorstep. Those fools in the Disney Province sent a rescue party and unwittingly gave us an advantage."

The White Witch yawned and rolled her eyes, "You realize we still don't have a princess, right?"

Tremaine smiled, "Don't you worry your… pretty little head about that." She curled her lip at Ursula's disgusting appearance and turned to Hades, "Wake them up, and then we'll get our princess."

Hade bared his pointed teeth in a sharks grin, "Finally!" He strode to the door, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the war begin!"

Cheers followed him out into the corridor, but Tremaine stayed silent. Her plan was almost to an end. She wanted to break Cinderella's heart. That fool Charming fortunately had been easy to take control of, and her daughters were both willing to ruin the lives of both of them. All she needed was a way to get that brat to see that Charming didn't love her, that she wasn't beautiful or special to him. Tremaine wanted her to know that she was and always would be a serving maid.

Yes, she thought smugly, that is what Cinderella deserves. This will be my revenge.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat staring at the castle that loomed into the sky in front of her. Will was in there, waiting for her to come for him, she knew it.<p>

Behind her, Ben, Basil, Eugene, Silver, and Jim were trying to come up with a plan, but it seemed they were failing miserably. There was no way easy way to get to the castle without being caught or killed on the spot.

Charming had refused to sit with the others. Instead he paced about the surrounding trees, clearly troubled by something. He kept glancing up at the towers and turrets of the castle. Elizabeth could hear him muttering something about resting souls. She wondered what that meant.

The next time Charming wandered close, Elizabeth stood and asked, "Are you okay?"

The Prince scowled at her, "Do I look okay?" But then his face softened and he didn't look so angry. Another emotion crossed his face, one that Elizabeth had come to know very well in the past few weeks. Charming was lost. Charming was looking for the one he loved. "I have to get into that castle."

Elizabeth frowned. Jim had told her that Charming was married to Cinderella. Eugene even went so far as to claim that he would kill a man for looking at her the wrong way. "Who do you love, Charming?" Her words were slow and wary; she knew she was stepping on thin ice.

"I love…I love…" Charming murmured, his eyes glazed over, "I love Anastasia."

The way he spoke scared Elizabeth. Something was terribly wrong with Charming.

"Hey!" Elizabeth turned as Jim ran toward them. "Some people just ran out of the castle, we don't know if they're friendly or not. You guys better get over here."

Elizabeth shot one last glance at Charming to find the vacant look in his eyes had disappeared.

A group of seven people was racing across the clearing before them. They could see that one of them was being half dragged-half carried toward the treeline.

"That's Riley!" Ben exclaimed, "We have to help them, they're escaping!"

The others wasted no time in rushing forward to help, but Elizabeth stayed back. Will wasn't with them, she noted sadly. But something was wrong. This many prisoners shouldn't be able to escape without someone chasing after them.

One of the escapees, Milo Thatch, was gasping. "It's amazing how we managed to sneak out, especially with Riley. He's hurt really bad."

Ben kneeled over Riley's prone body on the ground. He made no signs of moving. "At least you all got out."

As he was turning to speak with Milo again, something caught his eye. "Wait, wasn't his leg broken?"

That's when all hell broke loose.

Weapons were drawn and screams rent the air, but a single voice reached Ben's ears.

"Good job, Sherlock."

He whirled to see Riley pull back a fist, and the world went black.

* * *

><p>Yay, we have more story conflict! Poor Ben, he didn't expect that.<p>

This was a hard chapter to write, I think I may be coming down with a tad bit of writer's block *GASP*! Oh well, I think this might be the last chapter for a while. My family's going to Colorado next week and things are getting hectic. I'll try to continue soon!

And thanks to those who have been reviewing! It's been a blessing to read your feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 11

"What should we do with them? I think they'll slow us down if we march tonight."

Eugene lay completely still, pretending to still be unconscious. He did not know who stood above him, but it was obvious that he and his friends were in grave danger. But he hadn't a clue where they were. He didn't know whether they were close or already dead.

A new voice answered the first, almost making his heart stop. "Kill the ones we don't need, just give me Rider. Me and my brother got a score to settle with him." The Stabbington Brothers had come for him.

* * *

><p>Anastasia was calling to him. Charming could practically hear her voice whirling through his mind, driving him crazy. <em>"I am waiting where the souls rest. I'm waiting for you, Charming."<em>

Charming could feel his heart leading him through the maze of corridors and hallways.

A pale glow emanated from somewhere ahead. _"Where the souls rest…"_

There she was! That figure in the shadows. Charming rushed forward and wrapped her in his arms. Happiness radiated from her beautiful eyes.

"I found you, my love, I found you!" He whispered breathlessly.

He did not see the four pairs of eyes that were spying on his glorious reunion. But he did taste the poison on Anastasia's lips.

* * *

><p>Lady Tremaine watched as Prince Charming fell to the ground and smiled at her triumph. It had been she who had dealt the first blow in this war, all the while getting her revenge. And the best part of it all; the dolt had killed himself by cheating on that dirty little maid who had stolen the throne from her daughters.<p>

She was happier than she'd been in a long time. She didn't think anything could ruin this.

But just like Prince Charming, she did not notice that she too, was being watched.

* * *

><p>Oogie couldn't believe what he was hearing, "She did what?"<p>

"Tremaine killed Prince What-his-face!" Lock said, proud of himself for at least remembering the lady's name.

Shock curled her lip and knocked her brother in the head with her mask, "It's Prince Charming, stupid!"

Barrel couldn't help but laugh, only to be silenced when Lock tackled him, all the while pulling Shock into the fray.

"ENOUGH!" Oogie sent all three children sprawling with a vicious kick. "Tremaine's really gotten herself into a pickle now. She just killed one of our pure souls without a second thought."

Barrel seemed hesitant to interrupt, "But what about that thief guy? Isn't he supposed to be a prince?"

"Yeah, but the Stabbington Brothers have probably already killed him with permission." He broke off to laugh, "Boy, will Hades be steamed! Pun intended, of course. Take the body to my casino and lock the door; we can't have the lady trying to cover up her stupidity, now can we?" He looked at the children and roared viciously, "What are you imbeciles waiting for? Go get the idiot's body!"

All three off the children fled, shrieking, from their master's wrath. Only when they had turned the corner and were out of him sight did they slow down to catch their breath. They didn't speak to each other on the way back to the room where the corpse lay; they just wanted to concentrate on the task at hand.

Dragging the body to the door is extremely difficult for three young children, though, and as Shock stepped away to catch her breath, she glanced at the glass ball in which the souls were kept. The souls were each a small little glowing orb that drifted around in the ball like fish in an aquarium. Everything that they had accomplished hinged on the contents of that little glass ball that stood on a little ornate pedestal. What if that little ball was lost?

Without giving it a second thought, Shock ran to the pedestal and turned to her brothers, cackling. "You know, this thing is really important," She lifted the ball high above her head. It was surprisingly heavy for its size. "What would happen to us if, I don't know, if it shattered into a million pieces?"

Lock and Barrel's faces broke into gleeful smiles. "Do it," They said in unison.

None of the children could even fathom the consequences of what they were about to do. Had they known, they probably wouldn't have done it at all.

These mere children, who were only looking for mischief and maybe a little bit of revenge, had just turned the tide of the war.

Riley felt completely and utterly alone. He could feel other presences around him and he was sure they could feel him in turn, but they could not communicate. They could only brush against each other, even occasionally actually bumping into a wall, like fish in an aquarium.

_"This really sucks," _Riley thought to himself, and it did. He had no body, he couldn't speak, he could only think. Think about what might be happening in the outside world. And thinking couldn't help the outside world when it seemed like you were floating around in a crystal ball. He was kind of stuck.

Until his tiny little world shattered.

Nothingness suddenly became a giant room (To a bodiless soul, of course) with three terrified screaming kids that looked like they lived in a haunted house and a corpse.

He could see the other souls milling about, as if unsure what to do. _"At least we're all on the same page, here."_

First things first, though. They needed to find their bodies. Desperately.

There was no time for that at the moment, though. Riley could hear voices echoing down a corridor to his right. He didn't know if they could be caught again, (Maybe they'd chase them around with giant butterfly nets) but he didn't want to stick around to find out.

The other souls had hurriedly started filtering through a grate on the floor, but something in Riley made him stay. Maybe it was the hope that he could help. Instead of following the other souls, Riley moved toward the nearest kid, a girl who was dressed as a witch.

She and the other two had gone silent, their eyes tried on the one floating light that wasn't escaping with the others. Wordlessly, the girl took off her purple hat and offered it to him.

Okay, cool. They were going to help him. He hadn't completely expected them to. He had really expecting them to A.) Run away screaming; or B.) Start swinging at him with their creepy little masks.

So he hid in the hat. It might have been crazy, but it seemed to him that he could be a hero by doing this, or he could follow the others and save his own skin. Ladies liked heroes.

And with his unlikely new allies, Riley Poole was a step closer to freedom.


	12. Chapter 12

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 12

How long had it been since the rest of the travelers had been dragged into the castle? Two days? Three? Basil couldn't keep track. He just had to keep running. He had to get back to Disney Castle to warn Mickey.

He was still sore from when he had landed after Elizabeth had flung him from the camp. Her voice still echoed in his ears. _"Go get help. Be safe."_ Those were the last words she said before she was felled by a blow to the back of the head. Basil had watched the whole thing and knew that his friends hadn't even stood a chance. The fight was over in seconds.

The memory made him stop in his tracks. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Ben's head snap back from the punch he received from Riley, he could hear the sickening thud that Jim's body made when he was flung against one of the thick trees, he could-

"No!" Basil muttered to himself and continued running. There could be no time lost in dwelling on the past.

But he wasn't running long when he has stopped by a twig cracking somewhere behind him. He dove into a nearby shrub and tried to ignore his heart pounding in his chest like a drum. Had one of those brainwashed goons followed him? Was he going to end up like him friends?

No. He refused to let that happen. He was The Great Mouse Detective. He would come to a better end than that. Wait, he was a detective, duh; what could he hear coming toward him?

Horse hooves pounding on the damp forest floor. Surely they wouldn't send a horseman after him, a mouse?

_Maximus!_ Basil thought with a jolt. The horse had been following him. Now there might be an actual chance of saving the Province.

* * *

><p>"Look, men! There it is!" Peter Pan crowed. He had spotted the raven that had been circling the castle for two days now.<p>

The Lost Boys all shouted in excitement and raised their weapons. Mickey had banned them from shooting things when they got to the castle, but he made an exception for the raven. He said it was making him uneasy.

Peter was determined to catch the stupid bird this time. He could swear that every time it got away, it was laughing at him. Nobody laughed at The Wonderful Boy.

With another crow, Peter took off into the air. The raven was circling the tower where the princesses' chambers were located. A crowd began to gather in the courtyard below, Peter noted this and drew his dagger and flew as fast as his happy thoughts could make him. The raven would not get away from him this time, especially with people watching.

The raven saw him and cackled before dropping to the balcony of the tower. Peter could now see that it held something in its wicked beak. An envelope? Peter snorted. What kind of loot was an _envelope?_

Lifting its black wings, the bird made as if to take off again.

"No you don't" Peter shouted at the bird. And with all his might, he threw his dagger, straight and true, into to the bird's breast.

An unearthly shriek ripped itself from the wicked beak, echoing off the walls of the castle and making the people below cringe. Peter caught the bird in before it fell into the mass below, crowing in triumph. He had bested the raven!

He wrenched the envelope from the stiff talons and stared at the letters written upon. He couldn't read them, and maybe he felt a twinge of remorse for never being able to learn how, but still, Peter sniffed in scorn. Who needed letters?

Peter was preparing to through the envelope to the wind, but a quiet voice stopped him, "Wait!" It was Princess Aurora. "That was Maleficent's raven. It wouldn't have been sent without a good reason."

"Well," Peter said, drawing out the word as if he was thinking harder than usual, "I guess you could borrow it because you're a princess and all… But you have to promise to give it back! What're spoils of war if you can't keep them?"

A little laugh bubbled from the princess's throat, "Of course, I promise to give you back your trophy."

Peter landed on the balcony in front of Aurora and gave an elaborate bow, offering his prize with a flourish. "When, you're done with it, just crow as loud as you can!" And the boy made as if to take off again, but he stopped and a small frown creased his forehead. "I guess proper ladies don't crow… Just send Wendy for me, Your Highness." With another bow, the boy lifted into the air and flew off to play a game of Follow the Leader with The Lost Boys.

Aurora looked down at the letter in her hand afraid of what all this might mean. Who was this for?

Written in red ink was a name: Cinderella

The other princesses that had been in the tower had gathered around her, each with a grim expression upon her face.

Without a word, Aurora sought Cinderella out and offered her the letter.

The princess accepted the letter and hesitated a moment before ripping it open with trembling fingers.

Two words were written on that paper. Two words that shattered the world around her.

_He's dead._

"Cinderella," A voice that seemed a thousand miles away, drew her eyes away from those poisonous words. "Cinderella!"

Rapunzel was shaking her hard. "It's a lie. They're bluffing! There's no way that they could have been captured." But even Rapunzel was having a hard time believing her own words. If Charming was dead, Eugene wouldn't be far behind.

And in what Rapunzel would call the most crazry timing on earth, Maximus burst through the gates below.

Basil's voice was so small; most people would have a hard time hearing it. But Rapunzel and Cinderella heard the words clearly.

"We've been betrayed!" Basil screamed, "They've all been taken!"

Rapunzel's heart almost stopped. Who would save Eugene?

As if she had read her mind, Cinderella whispered. "We'll have to go to them. I know who will help."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, cool. I will probably introduce some more characters in the next chapter.

Sorry for all the delays, ya'll. Being a freshman is killing me!


	13. Chapter 13

Disney's Dangers: Chapter 13

"They say you died. They say you were gutted like a fish up in that tower." The elder brother ended each sentence with a vicious kick to Eugene's ribs, relishing every time his boot connected with an awful thud.

Eugene refused to make a sound. He refused to let tears spill down his cheeks to mix with his sweat and blood.

He didn't even realize the Brothers had stopped beating him until he felt warm breath on his face that made him want to gag. It smelled like sour ale and garlic.

"Are you scared of death, Rider?" Said the whisper in his ear, "Do you have nightmares about Death's icy claws closing around your heart; squeezing until it beats no longer?"

Eugene didn't say a word, but yes, he was still afraid of death. Even more so than others, he believed. He _did _have nightmares about the cold steel of a knife as it sunk deep into his flesh. Eugene wasn't just afraid, he was terrified of death.

"And you don't have a flower to save you this time."

Those words hurt worse than any knife ever could. He would never see Rapunzel again. Eugene wished that he could have had more time to-

"Why won't you scream, Rider?" The second brother roared in frustration.

Eugene heard a deafening crack and felt fire lick across his back. He moaned in spite of himself.

The dam was beginning to break.

Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks as the whip crawled across his bare skin, tearing the flesh from his body and painting the stone floor scarlet with his blood.

"Of course, when this is all over," The older brother drawled, "I'll find that flower of yours."

Eugene had planned to say something grand and heroic, but he couldn't gather enough air in his lungs to do it. The sound that came from his lips was more of a strangled gasp. When had breathing become such a difficult task?

The man didn't take so much as a breath, but continued on, "I'll drag her in here by the hair if I have to. I'll show her your blood. I'll show her your broken body. Can you guess what I'll do next, Rider?" The brother's voice grew so soft that any other person might not hear it, but to Eugene, each word was like a white hot dagger being thrust into his ears. "I'll kill you and make her watch. She'll see the light leave your eyes. Then I'll snap her pretty little neck."

A piercing shriek echoed throughout the room and only after it had died away did Eugene realize that the awful sound had come from him.

The Stabbington Brothers had won. He had given them the pleasure of seeing him writhing in a pool of his own blood, screaming in agony and fear.

They had broken him.

They left him alone then; trembling from the pain and the effort to stay awake. He was afraid of the nightmares that would surely plague his sleep.

All he could do was wait until the door opened and he could see Rapunzel one last time before the pain was ended. 

* * *

><p>AN: Wow this was violent... Reviews are welcome!


End file.
